It has become well recognized that the presence of clonal chromosome abnormalities in patients with acute non-lymphocytic leukemia (ANLL) has prognostic importance. The goal of this project has been to establish specific subsets of association of leukemic type and chromosome abnormality. The exact type of leukemia is determined by light microscopy, cytochemical reactions, and transmission electron microscopy analysis. The specific karyotype is determined by simultaneous analysis with several methods of chromosome banding. Careful evaluation of the patient's clinical response to a standard treatment regimen will allow the correlation of specific karyotypes with remission rate and survival. Our goals for the past year were to continue to accrue patients with primary and secondary leukemias, to continue our correlations with morphology and aneuploidy, and to develop banding methodologies which could more specifically identify the presence of a chromosomal abnormality.